12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Moon, the Sea of Shadow - Chapter Ten
Youko meets the King of En. Summary More Youma come down and he says that a Shirei must be giving them orders and to see if she can spot it. She rushes up towards a building and slices at a large Youma. The others soon run off, along with the parrot. Kourin seems to be pained in bed after the death of her shirei and tells her Nyokai that she and Gajyou are the only two left. Her Nyokai wants her to stop. Outside, Youko is speaking with Rakushun. She says that the man doesn't act like a king, and Rakushun says that only higher official would have been able to get the note he sent and they wouldn't impersonate the king. Rakushun then says he can't go with her and pleads Youko to go on alone, all the while calling her your majesty. Youko rushes after him, holding her sword close. She ends up in a room with him, as he's being called Mr. Fuukan. He tells her he can't be called king in town and then when she brings up that the king has been ruling for 500 years, he tells her that his body doesn't grow old and that he has to change the places he goes to every 30 years to avoid suspicion. He pulls her sword from the scabbard, which she is surprised he could do, and he says that scabbard is pretty much dead. He tells her the name and meaning of her sword. The water symbolizes the sword and the monkey symbolizes the scabbard. He tells her that the sword shows visions, but if you don't know how to use it will show illusions. He tells her that King Kei told him this years ago and that it's a national treasure of Kei. She asks if she's the queen of Kei and he asks her how many Youma she's killed with the sword. He explains that he wouldn't be able to kill a youma if he drew that sword. Soon Enki comes out and takes off his hat. Youko recognizes him and says that she met him on the other side, he is confused for a moment before he realizes who she is. He says that he's been looking everywhere for her and wonders why she didn't go to Kei immediately. He tells her that they will go to his home in Genei Palace. He tells her that youma don't go after people unless a shirei makes them, which means another ruler is interfering. She says she wants to take someone else along with her and goes off in search of Rakushun. Youko finds Rakushun and pleads for him to go to the palace. She says she wants to be herself whether she's a queen or kaikyaku. He then realizes that he was wrong for treating her differently and she quickly embraces him. The four of them are off riding on two Suugu. She talks about how she doesn't feel alone with him now and they notice a town. Rakushun tells her it's on top of a mountain and then she notices it, the mountain that reaches the heavens. When they walk in and notice the really long set of stairs, they are prepared to walk all of them, when they take their first step on them they are transported to the top in an instant. Rakushun says there has been a spell cast on them. Youko realizes that she can smell the ocean. She looks over the edge and notices a sea. Rakushun tells her that it's above the clouds and that it wouldn't be called Unkai if it wasn't. While looking down she can see the lights of the town underneath it. Youko turns around at one point and asks Shoryu to stop calling her Queen, he tells her she will get used to it. Youko gets cleaned up and asks two men where her friend is. The other man points beside him and Youko realizes that the man there is Rakushun. She then realizes that's what being a Hanjyuu means. He tells her that he's more comfortable in his animal form and the man beside them both says he doesn't mean any direspect but His Majesty has no manners. The man says his name is You Shukou, the Minister of Law. He says he's been assigned to serve her while she's here. In front of Enki and King En, Enki soon begins to say what's happening in Kei. He says how Youma are attacking Kei people and how the people are asking Jyoei for protection. He says that even if they bring them their real queen, they might not believe them. They tell her that Jyoei is a fake queen. Enki tells her that a kirin's horn is the source of great power and it was sealed. He says that another ruler must have made his kirin seal Keiki. Shouryuu tells her that she must save Keiki to be put in power as the rightful queen. Youko talks about getting home and the king says he's going to explain everything to her. Yuka is hearing the same story from Heki who tells her that kirin choose the king and then they live forever, how they're picked and what happens. Shouryuu tells her that a kirin must listen to a ruler no matter what. He tells her that she can leave her people but the heavens expect her to rule justly. Enki brings up Shitsudou and Heki explains what it is to Yuka in another scene. Shoryuu tells her that she must go to Mt. Hou to be made an official ruler. He tells her that Keiki will get sick and die if she leaves, and then Youko will follow soon after. He tells her that he believes she will be a good ruler. Yuka is talking about how fit she is to be a ruler and Heki tells her she doesn't seem fit, getting Yuka a little angry. Rakushun and Youko are talking about should she be queen. Shukou then says he will tell Youko about Enki and King En's story because he thinks it will benefit her. When Enki was a little human boy in Japan, he was left alone in the middle of nowhere because his father told him to stay and that he'd be right back. Enki decides that he won't go home and make them sad. Shoryuu finds his father dead in a village being burned down. The people tell him that he's now the new leader and he tells them that they will escape and leave nothing for the Murakami clan. Shukou says that his capital was burned down and now King En was about to lose his small territory on the Satochi Islands. Gallery Kourin chouyuu shirei.png|Youko slaying the shirei, Chouyuu. Kourins shirei nyokai.png|Isai and Gajyou are that last of Kourin's shirei and nyokai. Inn in En.png|An inn in En where Shoryu and Youko are speaking. Shoruyu Youko Enki talking.png|Shoryu, Youko,and Enki discussing matters. Enki meeting Youko.png|Enki meeting Youko. Traveling on Suguu.png|Traveling to Genei Palace on Suuguu. Entering Genei Palace.png|Endless stair case in Genei Palace. Sea above the clouds.png|Unkai, the sea above the clouds. Gen-ei Palace at night.png|Genei Palace at night. You Shukou MoL.png|You Shukou, the Minister of Law, and Rakushun as a human. Kirin bowing to owner.png|Shoryu and Enki explain about kirins and rulers. Shoryu as in Hourai.png|Naotaka Komatsu (Shoryu) in Japan. Category:Episodes